Quarter Quell' Gale X Peeta
by dashingtwi
Summary: Peeta is looking for Katniss after President Snows announcement. He goes to see if shes with Gale, but it turns out shes not. READ FOR MORE ;) GALExPEETA ONE-SHOT - MATURE - DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE - BoyXBoy


**Gale X Peeta**

**Quarter Quell**

**by dashingtwi**

Disclaimer: I_** do not**_ own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire or Mocking Jay. I am in no way affiliated with these books or with their writer Suzanne Collins. I am just a teenager that enjoys writing fanfiction :)

Peeta was unsure what to do. After President Snow's speech announcing that tributes will be reaped form previous winners, he got to Haymichs' house as fast as he could. He needed to find a way to save Katniss. It turns out he wasn't much help, and Peeta couldn't find Katniss anywhere, she wasn't at her house or in the main village. Peeta was thinking of places she could be, the woods? By the river? He had no clue.

He then had a thought, after about ten minutes standing in the cold wind and snow outside his new home. Gale. She was most likely at Gales house? Peeta wasn't sure whether he should go to check, because he still was unsure on whether Gale and Katniss were together or not. He was still stood in the same place for another minute or two when he decided that he would check anyway, he needed to know if Katniss was okay.

The walk from Victors Village took about five or ten minutes to get to Gales small home. It didn't seem as anyone was there, because there were no lights on, and Peeta could see no sign of movement from the window he could see. He lightly tapped on the door, in case Gale or his family were sleeping, seeing as Gale worked in the mines he thought that he could be asleep. No one appeared to be there, so Peeta began to walk away, towards the way that he had come. He heard a door creak, then quietly click shut, so he turned to see Gales tired and dirt covered face looking at him. "Gale! Sorry I thought you wer-" Peeta started until he was cut off when Gale said "Shhh, keep walking, I'll follow you. Family's sleeping too" Peeta nodded then turned, and carried on walking the way he was going. After a while Gale caught up, and by this time they were at the gates to Victors Village.

"What was it you wanted? Sorry my mom was sleeping, she was up all night while I was at the mines worrying" Gale said as he wiped his eyes, instantly Peeta felt bad because he had obviously woken him up. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I thought you might be with Katniss, I don't know where she's gone, her mom said that she ran off straight after the announcement." Peeta tried to say it calmly and control his feelings but he sort of choked out the last few words, he didn't want to go back, he hated the games. "What announcement? Guess we were all too fast asleep to notice the speech." Gale ended his sentence with a shudder, he was only in a thin shirt and it was literally freezing outside. "Follow me I'll tell you when we get inside." Peeta led the way to his large house that resided in the Victors Village. Only he lived in his Victors home, unlike Katniss, his parents didn't want to come and live with him, but he preferred it though. Gale followed and walked through the large doorway into Peetas warm home. Peeta led the way into his lounge and Gale followed, they both sat opposite each other on two large lavish leather sofas. "So, what happened to Katnip-Katniss?" Gale quickly corrected himself before Peeta replied "Well, President snow announced that in the 3rd Quarter Quell, the tributes will be picked from previous victors within each district. So basically Katniss has already been chosen and Me or Haymich will either be going in." The silence between them wasn't awkward. It was clear that Gale was thinking about what was going to happen to Katniss, and possible places she could've gone.

Gale was first to break the silence when he said "I really don't know where she is Peeta, I'm sorry I couldn't help. She could be in the woods but they're too many peace keepers for us to check." Gale looked ashamed of himself. He looked down at his hands and began playing with his fingers. "It's okay Gale, I just thought she'd be with you that's all." Peeta got up, he wanted to go see if Katniss was back yet. "I'm gonna go check Katniss' house again, feel free to stay here if you want." Peeta looked down at Gale, who looked up. His eyes were grateful for Peetas kindness and he just smiled and looked back down at his hands.

After an hour or so, Peeta was walking back to his house. He had checked back at Katniss' house to see if she had returned home and she hadn't. He has also gone to Haymichs house, but she wasn't there either. Gale was right, she probably was in the woods. So Peeta headed home to see if Gale was still there, and if he wanted to go looking for Katniss.

Peeta opened his door, closed it behind him and began walking to where he had left Gale, in the lounge. Gale wasn't there, and it wasn't until then that he noticed that he could hear a faint noise coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs slowly until he reached the top, it was the shower. He remembered that Gale was kinda dirty when he saw him, he probably just had a quick wash.#

The bathroom door clicked, then opened and out came Gale. He wasn't wearing a towel, so he stood there naked. Peeta and Gale both were looking each other in the eyes and didn't move their gaze. "Oh my god Gale what are you doing?!" Peeta asked surprised, trying not to look down. Gale looked just as shocked as Peeta. "I'm looking for a towel, there weren't any in your bathroom!" Gale sounded like he didn't know what to do as he stood there. Peeta looked down, against his better judgement and gasped. He quickly looked up and said "I'm sorry I-I'm gonna get you a towel." Peeta walked quickly to the small cupboard at the end of the corridor and knelt on the floor to reach a large towel on the bottom shelf. As he looked up, Gale had walked over. His large dick in Peetas face. "What?" Gale asked when Peeta didn't respond.

Peeta just stared at Gales dick, not knowing what he should do. It was really big, Peeta didnt know much about the size off dicks but he thought that it was probably about 8 or 9 inches, and it was really really thick too. Gale also had clearly trimmed his dark pubes whilst he was in the shower. Peeta looked at gale, he looked so perfect; wet, well-built, large thighs, chapped lips and a big dick. Peeta replied after a few minutes of staring "uh, wow-um here" he said passing Gale a towel. Gale just patted his face then hung the towel over the bannister rail of the large staircase nearby. "Thanks Peeta, did you find Katniss?" Gale didn't seem like he really cared, he put his hand behind Peetas head and gently played with Peetas hair. Peeta was thinking about what he should do. But instead of getting up and going to look for Katniss like he was going to do, he opened his mouth, and licked the tip of Gales huge dick.

The pre cum tasted so good, and Peeta could wait any longer to taste it all, so he opened his mouth even wider and took Gales whole dick in his mouth. "oh god-uh yes Peeta" Gale moaned and began pulling and rubbing on the back of Peetas head. Peeta Sucked the whole cock as Gale pushed it down his throat. He pulled off and began just sucking the head of Gales cock, nipping it slightly now and then, which made Gale nearly scream. "Fuck Peeta! Have you done this before?" Gale said in between moans. Gales dick popped out of Peetas mouth, covered in spit. "No, but that doesn't matter. We're here now" Peeta said as he looked into Gales eyes.

Gale picked up Peeta and waked into the closest bedroom, which was obviously Peetas. "Want me to prepare you Peeta?" Gale asked kindly, with genuine concern as well as a hint of lust in his voice. Peeta though about it, knew he should but he just wanted Gale. "No, I want you Gale, fuck me" Peeta whispered as he put his hand behind Gales neck and pulled him into a kiss. Gale licked Peetas bottom lip, Peeta opened his mouth and let Gales tongue in. They kissed for what seemed like ages but then Gale pulled away. He spat on his dick, which was now hard, thick and waiting. "Come on Gale, _please_!" Peeta wanted to be fucked by Gale, he felt like he needed it, he felt empty. Gale laughed and wiped his spit on to the head of his cock.

"Ready?" Gale asked, and Peeta bit his chapped lips and nodded. "God Peeta I wanna fuck you so hard when you do that" Gale moaned and placed the glistening head of his thick dick at Peetas hole. "C'mon Gale, fuck me" Gale push in, and slid his whole dick into Peetas warm ass. "Fuck" Gale moaned and Peeta was still biting his lip, but this time his eyes were closed. He was trying to adjust to the huge thing inside of him. "I warned you about biting your lip Peeta...now I'm gonna fuck you so hard until I cum in your tight fat ass!" Gales voice was full of lust as he began moving in and out of Peeta.

"Harder, uh-fuck me Gale-aah FUCK" Peeta screamed and he grabbed onto Gales tight butt and squeezed, trying to pull Gale in deeper. Gale began fucking Peeta faster, and started pounding into Peeta, making him moan and scream Gales name more. Peeta ass was tight around Gales thick cock as Peeta came all over his chest. Gale leaned down in-between thrusts and licked up some of Peetas cum, and said "You taste so good Peeta, you wanna taste me now?" Gale said as his hard thrusts into Peeta became ore unsteady. "Yes, oh god- ahh Gale cum on me – oh fuck – cum in my mouth- ahhhh I wanna eat it" Peeta stuttered as Gale pulled out his huge dick.

Gale was rubbing his dick in Peetas face, in front of his mouth, which Peeta had wide open. "Please Gale, I want to taste your cum so bad!" Peeta didn't care about anything but Gale right now, and Gale the same. "Ahh fuck-ohh Peeta" Gale cried as his warm cum filled Peetas mouth. Peeta licked his lips and then swallowed all of Gales warm, thick cum.

Gale laid down next to Peeta, and put his arm around the smaller boy. Peeta liked it, he felt protected. Gale was touching Peetas lips with his thumb then he cupped Peetas face with his rough palms and kissed Peeta on the lips.

They fell asleep like that, with Gales large, muscular arms around the smaller boy.

**Thank you for reading guys!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all like this pairing as much as I do!**

**If you have any comments please leave them below, and if you have a specific request for a fic then please leave that below too!**

**PS. Whose excited for Mocking Jay? :) **

**Thanks Again! - _DashingTwi_**


End file.
